Makopon
Książę Makopon, lub jako Mroczny Heros Jeden z Ciemności (ang. One of Darkness) to postać pojawiająca się thumb|Makopon jako Jeden z Ciemności (Znalezione na Deviantarcie)w fikcyjnej części "Patapon:Powrót". Cytaty -Cóż.. Zabity? Mało trafne określenie. Bliższe rzeczywistości było by raczej "brutalnie zmasakrowany".- Makopon do Herosa. -Nie wiem czemu jego maska nic nie przedstawia. Może jego charakteru nie mogło nic symbolizować? A może maska ma mu przypominać jedynie o ciemności, której służy? A może jedno i drugie? Czas pokaże, lub nigdy się tego nie dowiemy...- Duch lady Meden o Jednym z Ciemności. Opis Makopon jest księciem Pataponów. Jest bliźniaczym bratem Księżniczki i zarazem najbliższym jej żyjącym krewnym. W swym plemieniu sławny był ze swego zaciekłego charakteru i niezwykłych zdolności przywódczych, a także niezwykłym brakiem tolerancji dla własnych wad i błędów. Nie znaczy to, że był narcystyczny. Wręcz przeciwnie, za każdy popełniony błąd uważał się za słabego i wadliwego... Nawet jako Mroczny Heros nie zapomniał o swej sprawiedliwości i honorze: walczył zawsze fair, a gdy Killermari, którego lubił, zabił Kitsunegari, on zdecydował się osądzić go sprawiedliwie. Historia jako księcia W "Patapon" nie brał udziału. (W tym czasie szkolił się na wojownika w Patapolis.) Gdy został wybudowany okręt, by thumb|Makoponopuścić wyspy Zigotonów, jak wszyscy opuścił wyspy. Podczas sztormu na wszelki wypadek zbudował prowizoryczną tratwę. Jak się okazało, był to dobry pomysł- po ataku potwora morskiego prawie wszyscy się potopili lub wpadli do morza. On jednak- wraz z siostrą- zdołali uciec na tratwę i dlatego Księżniczka ocalała z katastrofy. Po smutnym dryfowaniu osiedli na wybrzeżu kontynentu Karmenów. Nie znali tych terenów, a już wcześniej dostrzegli ich Torimeńscy wojownicy. W efekcie, gdy tylko rodzeństwo stanęło na lądzie, zostali zaatakowani przez Karmenów, którzy z rozkazu Ormen Karmena chcieli dostać Księżniczkę. Makopon walczył do końca, jednak po zabiciu wielu napastników został pokonany. Ormen Karmen swymi czarami zniszczył wspomnienia o Makoponie w umyśle Księżniczki.thumb|Moje projekty maski Jednego z Ciemności Jeden z Ciemności Gdy powróciły upadłe arcybiesy, jeden z nich zainteresował się szczątkami księcia. Przywrócił mu życie i nakłamał, iż od jego zabicia minęło zaledwie parę dni, a jego plemię jest na skraju wymarcia. Że siostra została uprowadzona. Że istnieje jedna nadzieja... Makopon może oddać duszę i stać się sługą arcybiesa, w zamian otrzymując ogromną siłę, która pozwoli mu bez trudu zniszczyć wrogich Karmenów. (Przypominam, że było to zaraz po pokonianiu Krukolca, gdy zwycięstwo Pataponów było już wiadome.) Książę zdecydował się poświęcić i włożył maskę. W efekcie stracił pamięć i przekonany był, że oddał duszę za swą siostrę, (Księżniczkę, która była wtedy Nęciłuską) która zakochana była w Herosie, zaś ten wcale jej nie kochał, ale udawał miłość, aby móc korzystać z jej proroczych mocy i sił Mrocznej Bohaterki. A jej uczucia nie pozwolą jej opuścić Herosa, by pozbyć się cierpienia. Makopon przybrał sobie pseudonim, pod którym znali go od tej pory wszyscy- Jeden z Ciemności. Arcybiesy nakazały swoim sługom, by Jeden został wybrany na dowódcę Mrocznych Herosów. Jednak z czasem zaczął popełniać błędy... Najgorszym było dla niego brutalne skrzywdzenie siostry- w jej obronie. Rozpacz nad tym czynem sprawiła, że odzyskał pamięć. Losy Po skrzywdzeniu siostry zrobił się ponury i smętny. Opowiedział Herosowi swą historię i wyraził mu swe cierpienia. Potem odszedł, by walczyć ze swą maską. Ale brak wybaczenia własnych błędów przyczynił się do klęski. Po pokonaniu arcybiesów i Arcy Pandary (na koniec gry) spotkał Herosa. Opowiedział mu o swej klęsce, a potem wyznał, że nie może już dłużej walczyć... Że Jeden z Ciemności zwycięża Makopona. Aby znów nie popełniać błędów, zaatakował Herosa, zaś po krótkiej walce poległ na miejscu- w ruinach, znanych od tej pory jako "Ruiny Utraconej Nadziei" od przegranej walki z maską. Jednak przed śmiercią zdołał zranić Herosa zatrutą włócznią- stąd śmierć Herosa na koniec trójki. Ostatnimi słowami poprosił o wybaczenie. Od nas zależy, co odpowie Heros... #Możemy mu wybaczyć. Jest to wyjście miłosierne i dobrotliwe. W zamian będziemy mogli grać w misje niezwiązane z fabułą jako Makopon, "pokutujący" za błędy. (Jeśli uratowaliśmy Księżniczkę, to także jako Nęciłuska.) #Możemy nic nie odpowiedzieć. W efekcie Makopon umrze niepewny. Jest to wyjście nieuprzejme. Od tej pory będziemy mogli przywoływać gniewnego ducha Makopona w formie sutry Makokami lub Cudu. #Możemy przekląć go za zabicie nas. Jest to wyjście wredne i samolubne. Potem będziemy mogli grać na Kontrach jako Mroczni Bohaterowie, w tym Jeden z Ciemności. Przywanie i Cud Jeśli nic nie powiemy, Makopon umrze niepewny, czy mu wybaczyliśmy, czy wykleliśmy swego zabójcę. W efekcie dostaniemy przyzywanie o nazwie Makokami i cud o nazwie Gniew Makopona. Obie są trudne do śpiewania. Przyzywanie To przyzywanie wygląda jak skrzyżownie wszystkich pozostałych: Przywołuje wielkiego ducha Patapona z włócznią i tarczą w rękach na wyrzutni rakiet, leczy i przywraca do życia, a w jej trakcie z nieba walą pioruny i meteory. Tarcza w ręku Makopona chroni nas przed ciosami, a na koniec strzelają rakiety. Jednak jak nam mówią, rytuał przywołania jego ducha jest tak wściekły, że na koniec jeden z naszych żołnierzy ginie. Może tak się stać z każdym oprócz Hatapona. Cud Ten Cud działa jednocześnie jak Burza, Burza Ogniowa i Trzęsienie Ziemi. (Pioruny, meteory i trzęsienie ziemi.) Podobnie jak w przypadku przyzywania, wściekłe obrzędy zabiajają na koniec jednego z naszych żołnierzy (oprócz Hatapona). Jak wszystkich Cudów w tej części, nie da się go użyć na Multiplayer. 'Uwaga' *Ze względu na śmierć żołnierza jeśli w trakcie przyzywania zginie trzech pozostałych, stracimy wszystkich i przegramy. *Używanie tego przyzywania na Multiplayer jest chamskie, bo możemy tak zabić kolegę i zrobić mu przykrość. *Nie zaleca się używać tego przyzywania gdy gramy na Multiplayer solo. Śmierć gracza gwarantowana. Jako jednostka Jeśli wybierzemy opcję trzecią, bedziemy mogli grać na kontrach jako Jeden z Ciemności. Jeśli wybierzemy opcję numer jeden, będziemy mogli grać nim zamiast Uberherosa, zarówno na Multiplayer, jak i z Tonem, Chinem i Kanem. Wyjątkiem są misje związane z fabułą, aby Jeden nie spotkał samego siebie. Jeśli ocaliliśmy Księżniczkę, można także Nęciłuską (Naughtyfins) zastępować Herosa. Nie wiadomo jaką klasę miał Makopon, ale jako Jeden z Ciemności jest zbliżony do Charibassy. Jego specjalnością jest zwiększanie ataku i obrony innych, większe niż u Charibassy, ale ma nieco słabszy atak. Ponadto atakując przy naładowanym ataku szarżuje na wroga (trochę jak Cannasault), a gdy się zbliży, uderza włócznią wręcz, a potem rzuca bronią we wroga (włócznie nie wybuchają, ani nie przebijają się przez wrogów), po czym się wycofuje. Duża jego zaletą jest umiejętność wprowadzania Trybu Herosa przy szerokiej liczbie piosenek. Ekwipunek *Hełmy od odblokowthumb|Ulubiony wózek Jednego z Ciemnościania *Włócznie od odblokowania *Rydwany od odblokowania *Tarcze od odblokowania *Kopie od poziomu 10 Jego zestawy ekwipunków są identyczne jak dla Charibassthumb|Ulubiona włócznia Jednego z Ciemnościy. Jako nasz wróg uzbrojony był w sprzęt pasujący do jego osobowości: Mroczny Czothumb|Ulubiona tarcza Jednego z Ciemnościłg Deedsarusa, włócznię Gesundbeit i Tarczę Armagedon. Tryb Herosa:Aura śmiałości Aktywacja:PonPonChakaChaka, PonPonPataPon lub ChakaChakaPataPon 'Combo:'PonPonChakaChaka, PonPonPataPon lub ChakaChakaPataPon Jeden z Ciemności roztacza wokół siebie aurę przywódcy, która zwiększa atak i obronę sojuszniczych jednostek w obszarze aury! Im wyższy poziom Jednego, tym wyższe wzmocnienie i więcej efektów. Im wyższy poziom sojuszników, tym wyższe wzmocnienie dla nich. Umiejętności Klasowe Pomsta Po śmierci sojusznika przez 10 sekund atakuje o 35% mocniej i 30% szybciej. Naucz się tego, często tracąc sojuszników. Nauka od siostry Rzuca tyloma włóczniami, iloma potrafi rzucać Nęciłuska/Naughtyfins (jeśli nią też możemy grać). Naucz się tego, często atakując. Dowódca Aura dodatkowo zwiększa szybkość ataku i odporność na Efekty Statusu. Naucz się tego, często wpadając w Tryb Herosa. Pomsta 2 Po śmierci sojusznika przez 15 sekund atakuje o 45% mocniej i 40% szybciej. Ulepszona forma pierwszej zdolności. Umiejętności do Ustawienia Wróg zamaskowanych Nienawiść do Karmenów zwiększa o 55% obrażenia przeciwko wrogom w maskach. (Herosom i Karmenom, w tym Ormen Karmenowi.) (18 poziom) Zemsta Wrogowi, który zabił twojego sojusznika zadaje o 50% wyższe obrażenia. (Aż do śmierci zabójcy.) (21 poziom) Zemsta 2 Wrogowi, który zabił twojego sojusznika zadaje o 80% wyższe obrażenia. (Aż do śmierci zabójcy.) (28 poziom) Niezrównany dowódca Gdy jesteś w Trybie Herosa, każdy sojusznik który zginie obok ciebie, zostaje na miejscu przywrócony do życia! (32 poziom) Kategoria:Wrogie jednostki Kategoria:Klasy Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mroczni Bohaterowie Fikcyjnych gier Patapon Kategoria:Patapon:Powrót Kategoria:Fikcja